Transformers Imperium
by Temujin the Obliterator
Summary: The Decepticons are the closest they've ever been to victory. Cybertron is theirs, the all spark is theirs, and the Galaxy is almost theirs. The Autobots find themselves with their backs against the wall with nothing to lose it'll take a bold play to even have a chance of victory. (A custom series)
1. Decepticons Victorious

**First Transformers fan fic. This chapter is meant to set up all the plot lines to come so I can't say if they'll all be this long. Also, I encountered issues with copying and pasting wierd phone glitch. I think I fixed them all. If I didn't will make note of it. **

Division of hundreds of thousands of soldiers of the Autobot army stood guard on the Moon. Several outposts and bases were scattered about. Each holding missile silos and anti-ship guns. It was designed to defend earth the missiles could reach any point around the earth and reach miles outwards. The guns made it impossible to bomb the silos from the air. A blockade around Earth would stall any arriving fleet long enough for the silos on the Moon to fire thermonuclear missiles obliterating to enemy fleet. If one was to take Earth first they would need to take the moon.

It was always night on the moon and Autobot Sideswipe was stationed there that night and was quite enjoying his nap in the hanger. His shiny red metal exterior propped up against the chassis of a slick silver gunship.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, " Said Sunstreaker.

The yellow colored Autobot warrior stood above Side Swipe his arms crossed. A sly smile painted across the silver metallic face all Cybertronians shared. Next to him stood Trailbreaker who was big and had an armed exterior as black as night. His face hidden behind a black combat mask with a meaning red visor.

"It seems Side Swipe has decided to take his leave early." Said Trailer Breaker.

"Well we can't have that now can we, " Said Sun Streaker, "No brother of mine is gonna be known as a slacker."

Minutes later a truck's engine growled as it slowly rolled over towards Side Swipe. Sunstreaker chuckled a bit to himself then gave Trailbreaker a thumbs up.

The horn blared! Side Swipe screamed a bit as he shoved himself back slamming hard against the exterior of the gunship. He then blinked a few times before his eyes that glowed blue came to life. Trail Breaker transformed back to robot mode as he broke into laughter as Sunstreaker did just the same.

"Both of you can go to hell." Side Swipe snapped.

"Yeah, well we were only doing our duty, " Said Sunstreaker, "After all brother, I wouldn't want you to be late for a mission briefing."

"Mission brief?" Side Swipe questioned, "We're on the Moon there's not a fucking con for light years."

"Yeah well, Prime's got a job for us so get yourself locked and loaded. Prowl may be excruciatingly patient but I'm not."

"Better be more than a damn drill like the other fifty." Side Swipe said jumping up.

"It's a mission briefing does that sound like a damn drill." Said Sun Streaker growing annoyed at this point.

Side Swipe wasn't exactly disappointed. He'd figure the Moon base would be some boring assignment. The Decepticons were on the offensive and the Autobots were taken heavy losses. Optimus Prime was growing more and more hesitant to throw out those within his elite honor guard out on the front then he had been on the onset of the war. And it bored the hell out of Side Swipe. He sword needed to taste another bot's oil and his guns had grown too cold.

The briefing room on the base was small large enough to fit a max of ten bots. Six housed it fine this in addition to Trailbreaker, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe three others were also stationed here straight from team prime. This included Tracks who stood in his wild red and dark blue paint scheme across his thick armored exterior. Then there was Smoke Screen who had a much more organized color scheme of red and blue. He also brandished his dual rocket launchers on his shoulders and carried his large silver rifle. Then finally Warpath. He has colored an aggressive red tone and it was no secret he was a tank with that large barrel that pointed from his chest and the large threads on the back of his legs. His face was also covered by a combat mask. He was also known to carry a large war hammer into battle which had used on numerous occasion to smash in the heads of cons.

Prowl stood before all of them as a hologram. His matte black body displayed before them with the white doors of a police car spread behind him like wings. Prowl was Optimus's top military advisor and the look on his face reflected the frustration felt by everyone. They had seen military defeat after military defeat in an endless cycle for three years.

"Mourning gentlemen, " Prowl said trying to seem enthusiastic, "A Decepticon defector is on his way aboard a stolen craft. He is carrying information that will prove beneficial to our cause. Of course, I found his proposal suspicious I want you to meet him at a very specific set of coordinates I've already taken the liberty of transferring you the coordinates of."

"That's it, " Spat Sunstreaker, "You want us to drive out to the desert and wait for this guy to arrive and pick him up? We're just some over glorified and armed carpool."

Prowl narrowed his eyes. He was annoyed by Sunstreaker's tone towards his superior officer.

"Soldier, " He said beginning to reaffirm, "As of now I have good intelligence suggesting Decepticon agents may have infiltrated our forces. You can bet your ass if that's true and they're on the Moon they will attempt to kill our defector before he can make it to the base. Which is why you will not escort him back to base you will wait until I arrive to pick all of you up. Together we are to escort him back to earth where we'll have arranged a meeting at a location I will disclose once I arrive. Your goal is to keep him alive. Get it done."

Prowl's hologram fizzled out after that leaving the elite team of Autobot soldiers. They stared at one another. Side Swipe knew if there was a risk that the Decepticons had agents on firebase the Moon that they could very well be listening in at this moment. Prowl was smart to keep the details rather vague.

He looked to Sunstreaker their team leader he most likely already knew how they were going to go about this op. Side Swipe respected his brother as his superior for the fact in any given situation he knew what to do almost immediately. Didn't matter if they were being shelled by artillery shells or surrounded by heavy infantry armed with rocket launchers. Sunstreaker never panicked and always found a way out.

"You heard him, " Sunstreaker started, "Missions simple meet and secure the VIP who will arrive in a Decepticon dropship. Fairly simple gentlemen. Don't botch this one, otherwise, command might think we're all bunch of morons."

"Streaker I'm pretty sure they already think that, " Said Tracks, "After all, you don't think Prowl would advise Prime to put his six best guys on the Moon where not even a single Decepticon terrorist cell."

Those did in fact still exist on earth. Earth one of the very few planets the Autobots had successfully won a campaign against the Decepticons and even set up a defensive blockade in orbit. But even then several con terrorist cells remained on earth. Routing them out was truly a game of cat and mouse. One Side Swipe agreed he wished he had been a player in.

"Watch it, we're still men on team Prime. The best of the best, " Sunstreaker began, "He sent us here for good reason. We're front lines if the cons attack. And Prowl has given us an imperative mission to escort a VIP. This ain't an assignment for a bunch of bozos."

"Keep telling yourself that Sunstreaker like it or not we're the damn weak links of team Prime. Otherwise, we'd have gotten the assignment to Scrap Motor Master. That went to the real professionals being the wreckers. The guys you seem to think we are."

"Can it Tracks, " Sunstreaker snapped, "I've got command over this unit. And I don't want to hear another word. We leave in one hour understood."

The team settled on that. They had their objective which seemed easy. However, on the other side of the door stood an Autobot soldier. A recording device in his hands. A cruel smile across his face as crept backward carefully down the hallway.

He left the building. On the base squads of armed Autobot soldiers proudly displaying their bright red signal marched right on buy on patrol. One squadron stopped saluting.

"Captain." Their Sergeant said.

"Keep up the good work soldiers, " He said slowly, "With guys like you the war will be over in no time at all."

They all laughed their silver faces drained from dirt.

"Not like we've been hearing that for the last hundred fucking years." The Sergeant said in his chuckle, "We'll probably be dead by mourning."

"That would be most unfortunate." Said The Captain.

They resumed patrol and the Captain strolled on by. He approached his quarters private quarters being assigned leadership of the whole damn battalion.

He swiftly shut the door behind him. And peaked over his shoulder before taking a seat at a desk a dim light hanging above him and a radio next to him. A reached under grabbing a communication device he stored underneath it. He pressed a button a sharp crack signaling some had answered.

"Agent, " A voice said, "I take you've got news."

"Get me Sound Wave." He demanded.

"The Director is busy right now. Just tell me what it is you have acquired and I'll gladly inform him."

The Captain laughed into the mic. He'd played a game like this before. And it hadn't ended well for him.

"Like hell, I will Slip Stream last time I trusted you I ended up with a blaster bolt within two inches of my spark from an enemy sniper. Meanwhile, I heard you became a spymaster and soon to be Seeker according to what I've heard, " The Captain continued, "I ain't going down that road twice. Now get me Sound Wave or let's just say we'll both be sleeping in a bed 6 feet under when our dear Director goes to Megatron empty-handed in what five hours."

There was silence. The Captain formed a sly smile across his face as he leaned back. He knew he'd pushed Slipstream in a corner. This he considered punishment for the affair on Garrus nine though it was not vengeance. No that would have to wait.

"What have to report agent." This time it was a cold monotone mechanical voice that sent echo through one's head.

"Before I start Director, " The Captain began, "I've got to know how well will I be rewarded for my efforts. After all, I think my service to both the agency and empires deserves and raise in pay grade and a new assignment. While I do enjoy this whole infiltration, espionage, and assassination work it is fairly dangerous. And may I add fairly easy to stop playing once you're in deep."

Of course, he was stating he could always become a full-time Autobot Captain. With his intellect and knowledge of Decepticon secrets, he'd rise high through ranks fast. Not to mention he knew Soundwave may send another agent to kill him. However, being a master agent meant it would be hard to find someone up to it.

"Lord Megatron will reward you as he sees fit agent. I will ensure he hears of your work." Sound Wave still sounding utterly unmoved, "Tell me the information."

"It seems that O so traitorous assassin Deadlock is going to be here. A team is going to move out within the hour to pick him up and then take him to earth. Though not the Ark and he'll be meeting Prowl. Would be an operating moment against an operating target wouldn't it sir."

There was silence. The Agent couldn't help but smile sure he wasn't the only spy. Though very conveniently the other two skilled agents that could carry out the assassination blew their covers. And were taken out in the Martian desert and executed by firing squad under command of a very familiar Captain. Of course, Soundwave was smart enough to connect the dots.

"Careful agent, Lord Megatron will not be so enthusiastic about these games you play. You are not to take action. But do not lose sight of Deadlock instead track him. And have the lesser agents attempt a strike upon landing."

The communication cut. The agent laughed again he knew the lesser agents would most certainly be killed. Bunch of trigger happy rookies who hadn't learned how to play the game. The Agent was annoyed having to keep them in line. Though he'd used the firing squad to make his point clear what he was prepared to do if they got in his way.

The agent turned to his radio. It began to change the speaking popping out. And it seemed to be expanding. Then standing before the agent was a minicon.

"Frenzy do me a favor and follow those boys when they go to pick up Deadlock. Place a tracker on one when the opportunity presents itself."

"And of course Barricade you'll remain here while I do all the work. Is that how it is." said the Mini-Con.

"Sometimes I wonder if Sound Wave loaned you out to me because he tired of your attitude."

On Cybertron in the Decepticon Intelligence Ministry DIM HQ tower, Soundwave was in his office behind his desk. Now he contemplated whether or not Barricade would have to be killed or not. He had become quite rebellious as of late ever since Garrus 9. It was quite possibly something more had acquired between him and Slip Stream.

He never trusted her even for a second. Which was he kept her in an office. He'd learned that much from Megatron. Never let a wild dog far off his leash keep it close and rather let it short distances to ravage immediate threats. But never long enough for it gain a sense of independence.

Regardless it would hardly be his problem. Slip Stream would be transferred to the seekers, Megatron's honor guard. Starscream could deal with this wild dog. Sound wave would only be left with Barricade to deal with. Perhaps he would be better on one of the agency's paramilitary Spec ops kill teams. He wouldn't have the independence of a spy yet his cold and yet smart nature could still be used effectively.

It was truly a debate for later. Lord Megatron was awaiting his report. And it was bad to keep him waiting. Despite the comradery between the two Sound Wave never dared show the slightest hint of disrespect to him. That would be both foolish and in poor taste. Sound Wave was neither.

The whole of Cybertron like much of known space was under control of the Decepticon Empire. This was evident as Sound Wave now in the form of an armored blue car roared down the streets of Iacon. Once the Autobot capitol now Decepticon Flags hung proudly from every building. The strong blue sigil of Decepticon cause hung for all to see.

Anyone who saw Soundwave knew him as a war hero and stopped to salute him immediately as they passed. If they were careless and paid no mind, nothing would happen. If it were Megatron they would be questioned and possibly jailed for disrespecting the emperor. In addition, they shouted All Hail Megatron and some added long may he rain.

It was due to the great man who had ended the tyrannical reign of Primes. Megatron had transformed Cybertron into something great. He had provided enough energon to quench the hunger of all. He had seized the all spark and returned it to the great well. The economy had never been as big as it was now. Lord Megatron had provided. So it was with joy, not fear or requirement his name was cheered by all Cybertronians accept the corrupt Autobots who's continued resistance was foolish. Autobot sponsored terrorist organization infected parts of Cybertron. Sound Wave routed them out and killed any terrorist he found. Even the ones who talked would be executed. Sound Wave could not understand how stupid one must be to resist greatness. Any life form so ignorant clearly had no right to live.

The grand fortress was designed by Lord Megatron himself. Everything was exactly the way he wanted it. Placed on the highest point above the city. Where all could look up towards it.

It had a large courtyard once a day a legion of soldiers would March in front to salute Megatron who would look upon them with approval. Large statues of Megatron stood prominently in different positions. Their shadow cast over all who gazed upon them.

Guards were everywhere. Sound Wave transformed outside the large metal walls that surrounded it. From the card box, a Decepticon soldier saluted him.

"You have been granted, entrance Director." He said saluting with swift discipline.

Sound Wave entered. Outside battalions of soldiers patrolled the courtyards. The statutes were positioned on two ends of a walkway. And inside the eyes were snipers. Overhead jets roared as they flew overhead on patrol.

As Soundwave walked by the various battalions all stopped and swiftly brought their hands to their heads to salute the Intelligence Director allowing their rifles to swing from shoulder straps. Megatron had made Sound Wave the second most respected man in the Decepticon empire. For he was Megatron's longest supporter and had refused to kill him in the gladiator pits subjecting himself to the old regime's cruel torture.

They ripped out his voice modulator something Megatron had repaired after they'd broken out. Since then Sound Wave served Megatron loyally and to the maximum, he could possibly exemplify. He would not fail the man.

Inside the lobby more guards patrolled and paintings depicting great battles hung from the walls. As Sound Wave entered the elevator he saw the guard assigned their waiting. It was standard procedure that he be inspected by the elevator guard.

First glance one may call the job pathetic. But the soldier was honored to be tasked with the security of Emperor Commandant Megatron the liberator and redeemer of Cybertron.

Once on the highest floor Sound Wave walked down another long hallway with statues and guards. Before he stood at the doors to the Grand Imperial Chamber.

The doors swung open revealing Megatron seated upon a throne elevated upon steps placing him above all. To his right stood Skywarp who held a spear and brandished his wrist blasters. On both, his wings the Decepticon insignia was stamped proudly. To Megatron's left Thundercracker who did just the same.

Starscream stood below having finished a conversation with Megatron. Shock Wave stood off to the side he was a chief advisor and resided within the fortress itself. Thunder wing and Bludgeon stood near the door flanking both sides of Sound Wave. The two men were powerful warriors and brilliant generals. But all these men were wild dogs. Shockwave and Starscream the wildest. Megatron had told Sound Wave this much in private.

Sound Wave walked right next to Starscream who rolled his eyes as the intelligence Director bowed down. He then rose up. Megatron's giant silver body rose from his seat. His red eyes focused on Sound Wave. His arm with the monstrous black cannon met his other arm behind his back. Then he formed a smile.

"Soundwave, " He said, "What is it that you have to report."

"I have been informed by an agent that the renegade assassin known as Deadlock will arrive on the Moon ." Soundwave said.

"Hear that, " Starscream said, "Wave's found his man."

Sound Wave knew Starscream would look for any weakness within Sound Wave or his administration and seek to use against him. The two were bitter rivals.

"Now the Seekers can tie up this loose end," Starscream said.

"Quite your ignorance is insulting, " Megatron said his voice boomed, "If that was all Sound Wave would have simply ordered Deadlock killed by now. There is more."

"The Autobots have arranged a meeting between Deadlock and Prowl. I have ordered an Agent to track Deadlock."

Megatron nodded. Sound Wave knew his master would want to know this.

"So it seems in his efforts to add then Deadlock will lead us straight to the Autobot's top General then. Good work Sound Wave it seems you have a lot to learn from Soundwave Starscream. He will avenge the numerous defeats handed to you on earth." Megatron grinning knowing this dealt a blow to Star Scream.

"My lord permission to speak." Shock Wave said his one eye glowing.

"Permission granted," Megatron said.

"Surely the Autobots will not simply send Prowl in guarded. Not to mention I have read Intel reports suggesting that knowledge of our agents on the Moon. Will they not find it suspicious that no action has been taken."

"I have taken steps to ensure they will believe we do not know of the meet." Sound Wave said before Shock Wave another rival could have another word.

"Still as good as your agents may be they will not kill Prowl. He is very skilled and will be guarded and a kill team will take to much time to insert. Tell us Sound Wave do you have a pla-"

Megatron held his hand up. Tiring of Shock Wave's examination. Shock Wave ceased further speech knowing when to hold his tongue.

"Do not belittle the man. He has come to me for he knows I will have the answer, " Said Megatron, "The Stunticons will carry out the hit. They are on earth and operating. Then the galaxy will know there is nowhere I Emperor Commandant Megatron cannot attack. It is simple really. After which Bludgeon will attack the Moon which will be rarely easy with the base commander killed and the Captain gone,"

Sound Wave perked up hearing as to how Megatron did indeed read all if his reports. He was up to date on every aspect of the operation.

"After which, the second invasion of Earth will be achievable. The Autobots down a general will suffer greatly. That is my solution, " Said Megatron, "Now leave I wish to speak to Sound Wave alone"

Everyone froze and simply stared. Of course, Megatron's dogs didn't like the idea of Sound Wave discussing matters with Megatron they wouldn't be allowed to hear. This was most prominent with Shock Wave the chief advisor. Skywarp and Thundercracker his two loyal bodyguards had never been ordered out before.

"Are you deaf, " Megatron said his smile faded, "Leave at once!"

Everyone moved in a shuffle towards the doors at the end. Sound Wave noted the glare Starscream shot at him of displeasure and annoyance.

As soon as the doors shut Megatron focused on Sound Wave. His most loyal man.

"Sound Wave tell me what is it that makes a good leader," Megatron said.

This question was odd. Why was Megatron asking Sound Wave's advice on leadership? He was nothing more than a servant. To help build his master's vision. He knew nothing of leadership. This must be some kind of test.

"Strength and wisdom." Sound Wave replied.

"Yes, strength and Wisdom." Said Megatron his smile returning with a bit of a chuckle,

He came down the steps to Sound Wave's level. Even on the same level, Megatron was still quite imposing. His massive malevolent body towered over Sound Wave's much smaller yet robust structure.

"He must indeed be wise to know what motivates his enemies as well as his allies. And he must be strong to use a firm hand to guide his people to success and to crush the opposition before him. But wisdom is not purely intellectual and strength is sheer physical power. No, he must be wise in all things and not just books but socially and he must be unbreakable on mentality and utterly ruthless yet merciful when necessary. People will never follow one who they believe to be a villain and his rule will be unstable. That is these fools who I call advisor can never be trusted with power. They are lacking, " Said Megatron who then paused, "Yet they aspire to take my position."

Of course, Megatron meant that he feared a conspiracy was brewing one that would spell his doom. Sound Wave was not surprised he'd never trusted any of the others.

"Do not worry Emperor Commandant I shall snuff out any such conspiracy and have the conspirators terminated." Sound Wave affirmed

"Sound Wave you are truly the ideal servant. Your lack of ambition and discipline make you this. It would be easy to simply kill them all but that raises problems, " Said Megatron, "As long as the Autobots exist my council will prove necessary to carry out the war. It would be foolish to purge them now. The instability and holes it would create would provide our enemy the opportunity they need to seize victory."

"The others are fools who will not understand that. They may strike now if you are sure they seek your position. Lord Megatron, we can find re-"

"No any kind of regime change will show weakness and a leader must never appear weak. If he does the people with neither fear or respect him and set upon him like rabid animals, " Said Megatron, "We must discourage their actions without revealing them."

There were certainly ways of doing that. Sound Wave imagined executing those under command of the possible conspirators. To suggest they knew.

"I am planning a military parade that will lead to a celebration in Koan. This will be to mark the day the revolution began. There the annual imperial games will commence. Soon after Bludgeon will have destroyed the Autobots on the Moon and opened Earth up for invasion. On that day I will announce the campaign to Earth to kill Optimus Prime once and for all. A campaign you will not be attending. For it shall be announced that should anything happen to me on Campaign the intelligence ministry shall keep the peace as free elections are held with the candidates being those of the inner council."

Megatron stopped. It didn't take Sound Wave long at all to figure out what that meant. He was the second most popular man on Cybertron. And he knew it was now not without reason.

"Lord Megatron surely you do not mean to name me heir to the Decepticon throne. There are others more sui-"

"I offer you a gift Sound Wave accept it. You are the only one who can be trusted with such a gift."

"The others will kill both of us."

"And then throw the Empire into civil war. They are not so stupid to attempt such a thing in a short amount of time. By the time they think they can without repercussions from the people, Six Shot will have returned from the war front. He will be your enforcer then you shall purge the assassins and complete my vision to launch us into an era of peace and prosperity. Do you reject this."

Sound Wave was silent. Of course, this was all speculative to launch a successful assassination on Megatron would be hard. Even for Sound Wave who knew the security layout perfectly.

"If it is your wish Emperor Commandant, I shall full fill it with maximum efficiency." Said Sound Wave as he bowed.

"Very good, " Said Megatron, "Now rise Sound Wave, heir to the Decepticon Imperial throne."

On Earth post-war, the Ark had been landed in death valley. Around was a military base shared between humans and Autobots. It was currently Autobot HQ and its location was kept secret.

Optimus Prime stood in the bridge of the ark overlooking the base. He saw his troops on patrol marching with their rifles held firmly to their chests. Human stealth helicopters flew overhead on patrol.

He watched as troops human and Autobot went to the mess hall. The humans would enjoy their organic commodities the Autobots would enjoy fresh energon. It had been approximately Seven years since the Arctic campaign the last Decepticon base destroyed Megatron forced to retreat. A major joint military victory resulting in millions of Decepticon casualties including the destruction of 80% of the invading war fleet. It was a momentous day and restored hope in the Autobot cause.

Now they held on to three worlds Earth was the most important so despite Optimus Prime's want to lead forces on the front he choose to stay here. Decepticon agents lingered about. If Earth fell so did the Energon supply.

"Hot Rod, " Optimus said turning around, "Have you been paying attention to my lecture."

The young Autobot soldier was falling asleep but shot himself awake the second Prime turned his gaze upon him. They had been discussing Cybertron's long military history.

"Of course." Said Hot Rod trying to save his ass, "We were talking about the war of eight Primes."

"The war of the Seven Primes, " Optimus corrected, "One of the bloodiest conflicts in our history."

"With all due respect sir. We are living the most bloody conflict right now. Why am I here when I could be out there fighting it?" The way Hot Rod said made it sound more like a state meant.

"Hot Rod, if you are to lead to become an officer in the Autobot military you must have a working knowledge of all things. The history of our wars is important." Prime said holding back his anger.

"Whatever you say. But I'm a hands-on kind of guy I learn much better in the field."

"You've never been in the field." Said Prowl entering the room alongside the big muscular Ultra Magnus, "Sorry Prime but Magnus got impatient."

"Hot Rod dismissed." Said Optimus Prime.

Hot Rod saluted then swiftly left the bridge through a door in the back. This left Prime and his two best generals alone to talk about current affairs.

"Prime, why do you bother the kid lacks the maturity to lead a squad. Not to mention experience." Said Ultra Magnus with his arms folded.

"What he lacks matters not he is fated to be Prime. The Matrix has shown me." Optimus said, "Only those born with a certain spark can bare the matrix."

Both men froze. Prowl knew he wasn't joking Prime never joked. Though he really wished this was the exception.

"No one must know including Hot Rod I tell you this because I fear what should happen should I fall. You must guide him." Said Prime, "Moving on what news is there."

"Well, " Prowl started, "The Russians have sent another request for us to share our weapons with them."

"Tell them once again the UN has issued an Accord that we shall not share weaponry of any kind with anyone outside this base. Furthermore, all soldiers on this base are not permitted to take weaponry off this base without direct UN Autobot oversight and only for use against Decepticon forces. Pro Decepticon forces do not count."

"I would but they have threatened to pull their forces out of the Alliance if we refuse."

Optimus Prime had never used the word hate to describe even his enemies. But he truly hated Earth politics. He was annoyed at how they could bicker and bicker and bicker even in this moment. However, he knew when to call a bluff even before he'd dealt with humans.

"Send them this in reply, " Optimus Prime started, "To the Russian Government. I Optimus Prime refuse to yield weaponry that has been shown to bring near annihilation to human civilization to any political or nonpolitical entity that resides outside these very walls of Fort Trion if you wish to leave the Alliance I understand. But if you are not apart of the Alliance I am under no obligation to risk the lives of soldiers under my command should Decepticons attack your nation and only have to ensure they do not spill over into Ukraine, Estonia, Belarus, Latvia, Mongolia, China, or the recently united Korean Republic. If you believe you do not need nor want Autobot assistance I will gladly shut down the installations in your country and redirect troops into the bases of those countries. Signed Optimus Prime commander of the Earth defense force."

Prowl recorded all of that and couldn't help but chuckle at the response. The Russians were lucky he wasn't writing the response.

"Optimus that's got to be the most polite and elaborate way to say no, fuck you, and bull shit I have ever heard." Said Prowl.

Optimus did enjoy Prowl's company even if he never openly admitted it. He may have been cold and calculating but he knew how to make light of a harsh situation. In all there wasn't one country on this world the Autobots could say would be long term allies should the war be won. Americans either blamed them for leading the Decepticons here or saw their continued presence as an occupation by a foreign force. This sentiment was shared by all their allies as well. The middle east just hated them with extremists calling them demons that Allah called upon to destroy. Yes, apparently a jihad against Autobots was impending. The Russians didn't trust them one bit as seen before. And the Chinese were most concerning. They welcomed the Autobots in. But reports started numerous attempts were made to steal tech by assailants of Chinese origin whom the Chinese government branded Triad. Though he'd been told by all other sources not to trust their sources. Optimus Prime was concerned enough with Decepticons but now he was also concerned with the proliferation of Cybertronian weaponry. Earth was truly a planet of problems.

"And what would you have said Prowl?" Prime Questioned.

"I would have said go fuck your se-"

"Sir if I may, " Ultra Magnus began, "We have more pressing issues to tend to. The Stunticons have gone quiet."

"They're waiting for orders. Megatron's is about to strike." Said Prime knowing the Stunticons had been the most active terrorist cell.

"I wouldn't go that far," Said Prowl, "There is a traitor flying here. His names Deadlock ex Decepticon intelligence assassin. Once a member of Bludgeons branch of cons. He knows something the cons don't want us to know. Most likely the cons will want him silenced before he can tell us."

This was the first Optimus had heard of this. He squinted and frowned. For he knew Prowl had this information for a while.

"How long have you had this information?" Optimus questioned.

"Prime, rest assured we're on the same side here. If I were to inform you of everything that goes on in the world of espionage that may become important you'd be immensely disappointed when it doesn't. Just note tomorrow in Istanbul I will be flying out to meet Deadlock and escort him here."

"Prowl," Said Ultra Magnus, "Are you mad. You'll attract every damn con on the planet if they know you're coming. And knowing you that's what you want. Of course, they won't pass the opportunity to kill you and silence Deadlock! You're going to get yourself killed."

"I must concur with Ultra Magnus this is much too risky. Have him flown here directly."

"No, I haven't met this Deadlock so how am I to know he won't assassinate you. Plus he may have been bugged. Sound Wave doesn't let his guys off so easily. Plus the opportunity to scrap Motor Master come makes the risk is worth it."

Prowl had guts and he was very good at predicting the actions of the advisory. And it was hard to deny the man who mastered minded operation Shadow spear what he wanted.

"You have my permission however I must insist the wreckers accompany you."

"Prime, I've got six of my best men on it. The wreckers have gained to much attention. In fact, Springer's face is all over the internet. I'll have them nearby on stand by if shit gets real. But if their general vehicles are spotted moving into the area it may tip off Motor Master make him too nervous and cause him to flee."

Optimus did not like it. A lot of people's lives were on the line and he wasn't going to allowed to lead the charge. Every circuit within him wanted to say no. However, killing Motor Master might earn the people's trust and sway Earth's opinion on the Autobots.

"You have my permission to proceed with the plan. I also grant you execution authority against any Decepticons in Istanbul. Good luck General."


	2. Tipping point

It was rather bland waiting on the cold hard rugged grey rocky surface of the moon. The stars up above in the black sky seemed to mock the group of elite Autobot soldiers. For they knew more action was taking place on other worlds than was taking place here on Earth's moon.

Sideswipe pictured one such world known as Sceptium. Once a colony. Now a war front as the Decepticons were led by Sixshot were battling for every block of every city on that world. The Autobot Marine corp had a few divisions under command of Chrome Dome and Hardcase. It was said no other branch could raise as much hell as the Marines.

It was an understatement to say Sideswipe hated his current assignment. But he was a soldier a damn good one too. If he was given an order it didn't matter what he would carry it out to the best of the ability.

"That damn defector sure knows how to take his time." Said Tracks.

Tracks had the hardest time with being away from the front. He'd been drawn from the tenth army infantry division to team Prime. The fighting tenth was embedded in the worst of the war. They'd been at the battle of Iacon where one hundred thousand men were killed. They'd then fallen back to Velocitron a brutal campaign lead by Megatron himself one million deaths in all. Then they fell back to Garrus nine only to be met by a combined force of Thuderwing's personal army along with Six Shot's heavy infantry legions. It was at that point Tracks had been transferred for outstanding performance on Cybertron and Velocitron. The tenth after another dreadful retreat were forced on another withdrawal and were currently enduring Siege on Caminus. If anyone had more motivation to get out on the front it was Tracks.

Side Swipe couldn't imagine what must've been wondering day in day out if those you called brothers were still alive. Sun Streaker was his literal brother they were both lucky enough to be promoted together. If they were broken up it would've been hard. Side Swipe became bitter of the thought of finding out Sun Streaker had been killed and be wasn't at his side. The thought of losing his brother altogether made him bitter.

"Defector inbound guns up!" Sunstreaker commanded. He himself had his shiny silver energy carbine ready for use. On his leg an energy pistol that also shined a proud silver.

Energy rounds flew at roughly 1000 meters per second and hit with quite a bit of damage. But that was at a loss for accuracy and bullets flew at 2000 meters a second. However, energy worked much better in space than bullets did. So everyone was carrying energy based weaponry.

The shuttle above that carried the detector dove in above them. And hovered as it came down in front of them. It's cargo door creaked open smoke exhaling from it.

Everyone trained their weapons on the figure that emerged from the smoke. His body was a shiny metallic white. He wasn't too terribly huge but not exactly small. On his back were three swords two single-edged and one long sword.

Side Swipe was also packing two single-edged blades. Yet this man had the addition of a longsword. He was a member of the Cybertronian knights. They were the best swordsmen and possibly the best warriors of the Cybertronian race. Back in the old days before the war when SideSwipe was forced to be an athlete by the caste system. He had dreamed of being a knight. The Knights fighting legendary battles and bring unity and peace to Cybertron at the end of the 7 primes era. They even over through Nova Prime at one point. However, their commander Dia Atlas declared neutrality when the great war came along.

This man however bad joined the Decepticons. Truly a surprise to SideSwipe as was to everyone else. The only other knight or rather former knight to have done that was Bludgeon exiled before the war even to start his own order. Was this man of Bludgeon's order.

"Deadlock." Said Sun Streaker, "If that's you we need you to place your weapons on the ground and approach us slowly."

If their positions were switched Side Swipe would've refused. But this man this ex Decepticon simply nodded his head. He then reached up and drew his two single-edged blades which shined brightly from the Sun's reflection. He then carefully placed them on the ground and did the same with the long sword.

"War Path cuff him, " Said Sunstreaker, "Smoke Screen grab his weapons."

"If you cuff me, how will I transform?" Questioned Deadlock, "Do you intend to have us walk back to the base."

"We ain't going back to base, " Said Sun Streaker, "Landed a shuttle not far from here. Five-minute walk at max."

Drift nodded then raised his hands as too willing to be cuffed. WarPath withdrew them from behind and strapped them on. They were tight.

Smoke Screen examined the blades. He then looked back at Side Swipe.

"Swipe, this looks like your type of stuff a bit more elegant but still."

"Those blades are said to be crafted by the Knight's own forge masters. They're unbreakable I'll admit they are better than any of my shit." Side Swipe said looking at a blade Smoke Screen held in the air.

The squad moved shoving Dead Lock in the middle. WarPath and Tracks flanked from behind their guns raised. WarPath carrying a large energy machine gun. Then Side Swipe stood to Dead Lock's right and Smoke Screen flanked left.

The ship was positioned on top of a hill. As they marched up a green armored figure jumped out from behind cover. He held a shotgun. Another came out from the left side with a pistol. Another with a submachine gun jumped from under the ship.

"Stop, hand over Dead Lock and no one has to get hurt." Said the one with the shotgun, "Don't try anything funny we've got more guys at the other side of the hill flanking around as we speak."

"Kid, " Said Sunstreaker, "You've never been in a fight have you."

"What makes you say that I've in plenty-"

Sun Streaker fired off his carbine. Two thick hot white energy bolts collided with the shotgunners face before he could even raise. He struck the ground his head turned into rising steam. Trailbreaker fired off yellow energy burst from his gun hand quickly and released rockets from the launcher his shoulder. Side Swipe went full auto on his energy rifle as did Smoke Screen who also added a rocket into the mix. The rounds tore apart the other two men the rockets pounding them into oblivion as their bodies were scattered about into metal fragments with the blue fuel that once ran through the veins painting the once silver ship.

From behind four men tried rushing from two flanks. They were met by War Path's energy machine gun fire. One was struck in the chest more times then be could count. The other struck in the head. Tracks fired his rifle off quickly shooting one through the neck twice. He shot the other man twice on the shoulder blade. Tracks then transformed into his sports car with flame patterns, wings, and rocket engine.

He used the rockets to propel himself striking the last man hard in the chest. The spy hit the ground hard. Tracks transformed back into robot mode and struck the spy hard across his face. His first shattered the man's combat mask and became drenched in the man's blue fuel. His body was then laid their unconscious.

Frenzy was nearby couched behind one of the bodies which made him an insect in comparison. He saw Tracks turn his head and sprinted. The petite robot then stuck a very small circular tracking device that went invisible on the man's leg. Frenzy then ran back towards the body for cover.

Tracks whipped his head back around. He scanned the area feeling suspicious.

"Tracks they're dead let's go!" Shout WarPath.

"I could have sworn I felt something, " Said Tracks, "I also got us a second prisoner."

Barricade laid on his stomach with an energy sniper the scope actually calculated if he would make the shot or not. A survivor could blow his cover he couldn't have that. But this could also have after effects. He had the crosshairs around the man's head. It was a risk he was going to have to take.

He pulled the trigger bright yellow energy streaked from the silver barrel.

The knocked out spy's head evaporated upon impact the bolt then struck Tracks in his upper shoulder. The elite Autobot soldier struck the ground behind him. Smoke rising from the hole. He screamed in pain.

WarPath went into tank form and aimed his cannon right at Barricade's position. Barricade moved quick jumping into car form just barely dodging the hit. Some of shrapnel piercing his right side. This left a trail of blue fuel on the ground.

Everyone else saw the explosion from a distance. Side Swipe knelt beside Tracks his shoulder mounted cannon activated formally it was on his back in a deactivated position. Now he needed power and range unsure if Warpath managed to kill the sniper or if there were more.

Smoke Screen helped Tracks up. In truth, his legs were but the damage to his left shoulder was substantial.

"Damn con almost blew it right out of the socket." He grumbled as be made his way to the ship.

Sunstreaker waited until everyone loaded in. Knelt down on one knee holding his carbine. As soon as WarPath entered he lowered his carbine. Then he stared at the dead spy with the shotgun. Smoke still rose from the man's faceplate. He had talked too much compromised his own plan in his overconfidence. Now he was dead.

Side Swipe got to the cockpit and strapped himself into the pilot's seat. Be flipped several switches above activating the ships computer, heads up display, and communication array. As soon as Sunstreaker charged in back and shut the door Side Swipe grabbed the throttle as the engine fired up. He then shoved it forward.

The engines roared as the shot off from the surface of the moon. Side Swipe then had a good view if earth as he began plotting a course in the navigation system.

"Streaker, " Side Swipe said, "Prowl ever give you the location of the meet?"

"Istanbul," Sunstreaker replied.

"Not Constantinople, "Side Swipe joked as he plotted a course.

The fact that he knew the song and the context was evidence enough he'd spent too much time on earth.

Execution authority was a protocol created in response to Decepticon terrorism. It meant lethal means could be used as a first and central response to a Decepticon threat. One may think well isn't that what a declaration of war did. This was different for this gave Prowl direct authorization to carry out an assassination.

He remain despised as a police car while he waited for Sunstreaker's squad to arrive. They were to meet outside a coffee shop. It had been a few hours.

The wreckers were back at the shuttle as specified by Prowl. The shuttle was about ten minutes away. So if as long as Prowl could hold out for at least ten minutes reinforcements would arrive. From their they would drive back to the shuttle. And Prowl was praying for an ambush.

He saw Sunstreaker roll up in his shiny proud Lamborghini design. The rest of the squad in their more aggressive forms. WarPath was not with them directly but rather drove by as if he was on patrol as ordered by the Turkish military to crack down on Decepticon activity as if a few human soldiers and tanks would do anything to stop a Decepticon terrorist attack.

Most importantly he saw Deadlock who appeared as a small sleek white Nissan Silvia (S15). Everything was working according to plan.

"The shuttle better be close." Said Sun Streaker, "We were forced to remove his cuffs in order to get him here."

"About the shuttle, that's not the actual goal of the operation." Said Prowl.

"Then what is?" Sunstreaker Questioned, "Wait you're kidding."

It wasn't hard to figure out he was trying to bate Motor Master given what Sun Streaker knew. They had a surplus on Decepticon operation information and a high ranking Autobot in the same area.

"Fucking hell Prowl," Blurted Tracks who was still injured, "Are you insane."

"Not the point just fall in and move out." Ordered Prowl.

Prowl drove towards on to the streets. Sun Streaker followed him. Everyone else quickly fell in. War Path came around a corner right behind them.

They kept up their speed as they passed after eire street corner after eire street corner.

Out of nowhere a muscle car from behind roared its engine as it shot towards War Path.

"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!"

The muscle car shifted and rose up transforming into a Decepticon with a bomb strapped to his chest. WarPath shifted the main cannon towards the Decepticon. But he wasn't fast enough.

A yellow ball of fire consumed the Decepticon and expanded outwards at WarPath. The Autobot heavy infantry men changed to robot form. Shrapnel and flame shot towards him. The fire moved over his body as the metal shrapnel moved through various areas of his body. He screamed. Tracks who was already wounded transformed taking even more shrapnel to his back. The force entered from the blast through him forward.

Shrapnel hit Smoke Screen through his face. SideSwipe activated his jet pack shooting himself into the air landing on a roof dodging any of the impact.

Prowl and Sunstreaker stopped and Transformed drawing their rifles.

"Team report in now!" Shouted Prowl.

Sunstreaker was about to order something similar despite being the General it was still Sunstreaker's team. He felt a bit insulated with his position being reduced to that of a grunt.

"This is Smoke Screen they fucked up my left cheek pretty good. But I'm functional." Smoke Screen said over a communications leak.

SideSwipe looked down from the roof. Warpath was amazingly still in one piece mostly. However he was motionless on the ground. Holes were scattered all around his body. His legs had been blown clean off. The red metal had been melted and burned until blackened like charcoal.

"WarPath's down!" Side Swipe shouted over the coms.

Sun Streaker saw the mess that was War Path on the ground. He sprinted over to his comrade. SideSwipe covered Sun Streaker from above.

As soon as he arrived Sun Streaker examined War Path's body for any sign of life. As long as the spark was active Prime could use the matrix to repair him. And judging from the light that flashed behind Warpath's combat visor he was still among the living in fact Ratchet may be able to repair him.

However he turned and saw Tracks laying still on the ground. He'd been farther from the blast but not the shrapnel yield. Smoke Screen was over his body.

"Tracks is still with us." He said after careful e examinations, "Just a little roughed up, but he wasnt exactly a supermodel before."

"Fuck you Screen." Tracks said in a cough.

Prowl Stood next to Deadlock who formed a frown on his face.

"Give me a weapon," Said Deadlock.

"No," Prowl replied sternly, "You may have defected but that won't stop you from shooting me in the back if it means your survival."

"Damn it the Stunticons are coming and you expect to simply stand here helpless."

"Uh huh."

The sound of more roaring engines came from behind. Two black muscle cars drove in and transformed holding rifles. The opened fire bullets shot out from the weapons. The guns muzzle flash popped vibrantly.

Prowl was hit several times. Prowl fired both rocket launchers off at once. They flew right for the heads of both cons. Their heads exploded metal shards that scattered everywhere. Their bodies hit the ground headless.

More engines rumbled as a black semi truck and four muscle cars thundered in. They transformed and the massive Motor Mouth with his machine gun. Around the muscles car turned into their robot forms as well brandishing a variety of weapons.

"Stunticons," Motor Master bellowed, "Kill them."

SideSwipe activated his cannon and fired a large round of energy from the roof. The round hit Motor Master in the chest throwing him into a building. He then squeezed the trigger on his energy rifle. The rest of the Stunticons scattered.

Drag Strip through a grenade. The circular grey object hit Side Swipe in the face. As soon as he saw what it was Side Swiped lunged from the top of the building. The explosion turned the whole building into a cloud of dirt and dust. SideSwipe fired off his rifle and cannon as he descended towards the ground.

Drag Strip moved dodging several shots but taking one to the chest. Dead End with his rifle opened fire as Side Swipe hit the ground.

Several large anti armor bullets struck Side Swipe in the chest. He stumbled backwards from the impact. Break Down managed to flank Side Swipe holding a shot gun.

Smoke Screen and Sunstreaker both opened fire causing break down to seek cover behind a building. Motor Master squee,ed the trigger on his machine gun which roared with every loud bang and blared with its wild muzzle flash.

Prowl went into vehicle mode and shot himself forward right at Motor Master's legs. The Decepticon fell over on his back.

Side Swipe saw Breakdown with the shotgun across the street from him. Both men shot at each other and hit the ground wounded.

Dead End then moved upon Side Swipe entering the alley with a short sword. Side Swipe drew one of his single edged swords from a sheath on his back. He was fast enough to strike Dead End's blade away from an attempted stab. He then jumped still injured as he sent a strike back towards the cons neck. He blocked and their dual began.

Prowl was on top of Motor Master his gun aimed right at the man's face. His finger right on the trigger. Drag Stip fired off his SMG from behind. Prowl moved dodging the volley of bullets as he fired off a burst of five bullets at the Con's head.

Motor Master grabbed him and took Prowl to the ground causing him to miss.

Trail Breaker then charged up his arm gun . and released a rather powerful bolt of energy. It struck Motor Master's hip throwing him off. Trail Breaker then fired missiles at Drag Strip. The con tried dodging but was caught in the explosion. Trail Breaker then went full auto with his arm gun the bolts furiously shot out in a hail storm.

Prowl heard Motormaster about to charge him. He turned quickly using his gun as club smashing the Decepticons face metal and blue fuel shot out as Motormaster flew back striking the ground. Prowl again was in position to execute.

Break Down however managed to get up and jumped out with his shotgun. He blasted Prowl in his side the autobot general was thrown back and screamed in pain. Motormaster then ejected a blue sword from his wrist and gave out a mighty war cry ready to run Prowl through. Prowl rolled out of the way dodging the strike last second. Timed perfectly he fired his rockets point blank.

Motormaster flew into a building crushing it smoke rising from him. Break Down had another shot on Prowl ready but was hit by a volley of energy from behind launching him forward. He hit the ground on his face against the cement road of the city.

Dead End was thrown back blocking a very strike from Side Swipe. He was skilled and most definitely would've killed Dead End in that moment should he had been able to get a second strike in.

SideSwipe panted as he almost fell over using his blade to prop himself up. He grabbed his side the blue liquid oozing from his side.

"It seems our fight has reached its end." Said Dead end, "Rather fatal for you."

Dead End took out a frag grenade and simply dropped it a few feet from Side Swipe after pressing the button. He then walked back wards leaving Side Swipe to stair at the explosive device. The grenade began ticking. He had ten seconds. He activated his jet pack with the last of his energy with one secound to spare.

The explosion cracked the shrapnel striking Sideswipe jetpack. It exploded.

Side Swipe fell to the ground his whole body on fire. He crashed hard crating a small crater I the ground. The flames had consumed his body.

"Swipe!" Shouted Sun Streaker.

Smoke Screen reacted quickly. Doing his name sake and firing smoke grenades from his launchers around Side Swipe. Sunstreaker sprinted into the smoke and saw Side Swipe's burning body.

"Roll Swipe!"

His brother was unresponsive. He went into the small crater. He grabbed Swipe Swipe by his flaming shoulders and began rolling rapidly. Until the flames were all out. However his eyes grew wide when he saw a pool of Side Swipe's blood. He had to move him out fast.

He lifted up his brother like one would carry a child and sprinted out of the smoke. Smoke Screen kept firing covering Sun Streaker as he sprinted behind him. SideSwipe was laid right next to Tracks and War Path.

"Stunticons!" Shouted Motor Master, "Form Menasor."

It was in that moment the wreckers arrived. Springer in his attack helicopter form rained rockets upon the Stunticons as the jumped onto the air and began forming different components of Menasor.

Sunstreaker saw the giant robot form and tower over everyone. The sheer size caused everyone including the wreckers to lose their moral. Seemingly giving up as they lowered their weapons preparing to die.

Was Prowl gambling on killing Motormaster before they could form Menasor? Was there ever a fucking plan to begin with? Or was it all just a giant gamble?

Had everyone gotten so desperate for a victory a chance to have the smallest shed of light in this losing war a gamble had become worth it? Maybe it was, maybe people needed this to know there was still hope for tomorrow. That evil had not triumphed over good.

But in order for that to happen sacrifices had to be made. Sunstreaker turned to Smoke Screen who had the unbreakable blades taken from Dead Lock.

"The long sword hand it to me." Said Sun Streaker.

"What, why?" Questioned Smoke Screen.

"Just fucking do it Screen." Sunstreaker snapped.

Smoke Screen was silent and simply nodded. He drew the sword the blade shined bright from the glare of the son. He passed to Sun Streaker who held it with both hands.

"Springer!" He shouted over the comms, "Give me a lift I got an idea."

"Better be good." Springer said dodging a strike from Mensor's fist.

Springer swerved away and dove towards Sun Streaker. Sun Streaker grabbed on the landing gear of Springer's helicopter form as the took off.

"Get me as close as you can to Menasor!" Sun Streaker shouted.

Menasor turned and saw the helicopter flying towards to him it was no more than a fly to be swatted. Springer flew in close and Sun Streaker swung himself off launching himself towards Menorsor both hands on the blade. He was headed straight for Menasor's forehead.

Sunstreaker plunged the blade right into the titan's brain. A thunderous roar shook the land as Menasor screamed in agony. He then snatched Sun Streaker in his hand. Pulling off with blade leaving a deep hole in his head.

The combined stumble and light extorted from the hole created. The head then burst into a ball of purple energy consuming Sun Streaker as the combined exploded back into the various Stunticons that comprised him.

Sun Steaker's already damaged body crashed towards the earth creating an even larger crater.

Motormaster despite being damaged from the forced separation got himself up. He withdrew his purple blade and stood over Sun Streaker. He let out a shout of rage as he drove his blade through Sun Streaker's chest into his spark.

Sun Streaker let out a crisp gasps of air that ended when the blade was withdrawn. His body thrust upwards and then back to the ground. Then perfectly still as blue liquid flooded the ground all around him.

Motor Master took several heavy breaths as he saw Prowl and the Wreckers surround him. All of their guns trained on him.

"I surrender." He said.

Three gunshots shouted. Motormaster hit the ground one shot through his brain scattering the parts everywhere. The two through his chest striking his spark.

Prowl approached the body still holding his rifle. He looked down to the ground. He squeezed his trigger the muzzle flash ared furiously. He stopped firing confirming Motormaster was dead.

"Kill confirmed," He said, "Load up the wounded and return to the ark immediately."

"What of Sun Streaker?" Questioned Springer.

Prowl was silent letting out a sigh. It never pleased him to loose men. One death however hardly held the same weight as millions or even just hundreds that would've died by Motormaster.

"Bring the body as well he'll need a proper burial." Prowl replied.

It took about five hours before the news reached Sound Wave. Who was at his desk working out Megatron's security detail for the trip to and from Koan. He had wanted to make a statement and move in a convoy to Koan. Projecting his power to all of his citizens and those subjected to Imperial rule. A military parade accross five cities. In which multiple opportunities for pro Autobot terrorist cells to strike presented themselves.

His thoughts were put aside to deal with a more immediate issue. Motormaster was dead. There plan to kill Prowl and throw the Autobots off had failed. And Deadlock was still alive. Worse yet the news had spread fast Motormaster's head had been ripped off by a bunch of humans with a variety of tools. It was then paraded around Istanbul.

Megatron was informed by now. This was a failure on Sound Wave's department. He had proposed it and now he had to find a way to fix it. The inter com cracked.

"Sir Bludgeon arrived he burst through the gate and is headed to your office now. We tried to stop but he decapitated the agent who approached with out a second thought."

Sound Wave looked up from his desk. Had Megatron dispatched Bludgeon to kill him for his failure? It didn't seem likely since he had been named successor. Still Sound Wave would not be surprised if he had been deemed incompetent and would be subject to replacement.

He had an energy pistol tucked under his desk. It didn't really matter why Bludgeon was here he was a very hostile man. There was always the risk he could kill Sound Wave.

He heard the footsteps outside of his office door. That door slid open. Revealing the large muscular robot with his outer samurai like combat armor. His face covered by a skull mask white as bone.

Neither man spoke. Bludgeon walked over and sat down in front of Sound Wave. He folded his hands on the man's desk.

"Afternoon Director exercise my intrusion but it is a rather important manner," Bludgeon started his voice was sharp and cold, "It seems Prowl is not dead as planned before my invasion of earth. I have no intentions to cancel the invasion Earth's continued resistance is what creates the delusion that the Autobots will prevail regardless of how long it takes."

Sound Wave regarded Bludgeon as a brute. Always ready to take the charge and use as much force as possible to crush the enemy. Sound Wave was not surprised one bit that Bludgeon decided to launch an invasion against a heavily fortified planet with nuclear warheads pointed right at him. He had the delusion that glory was in a good death. Something Sound Wave didn't understand and found idiotic.

"This conversation is something that should be brought to Megatron's attention." Said Sound Wave.

Bludgeon chuckled. It was a very cruel sounding chuckle. And the fact his mouth was hidden behind the menacing mask made it a sinister chuckle.

"He will in time," Said Bludgeon, "I get the notion you dislike me. I find this appalling I have respect and am quite intrigued by your work-"

"Bludgeon if you have something to ask, ask."

"Those nuclear warheads on the moon are problematic. You have a spy still in place. I want him to provide a full lay out of the moon base. I also believe he can shut down the orbital cannons they gave in place long enough so I may land troops to take the moon."

"It can be arranged."

"Good," Said Bludgeon, "Now I shall give you a piece of advice in return. As I said you should consider me among your allies. Your only ally in the regime in fact. All the others you can not trust now this they all want the same thing."

"What is that?"

"The throne, and they are quite an impatient bunch. Waiting till the wars end isn't in their cards."

"And you have no desire to rule."

"No, I wish to die in a great battle against a great foe. Like a true warrior. A ruler is a great many things but he is not entirely a warrior."

Bludgeon left moments later. Sound Wave was sure even with his claim Bludgeon was playing some game. He had to be after something by throwing the others under the bus. Even if he did not seek to rule there was something he did. And while he wasn't saying something, he had implied enough.

The others could not be trusted. He wanted to send word to Megatron, to cancel the trip to Koan. Or better yet to initiate the purge now. However he knew once the Emperor Commandant made his decision it was made.

Sound Wave would have to aid him in executing the vision. He needed to know if it was a cohesive plot or individual plots. Or possibly nothing at all and Bludgeon just wanted the others dead.

"Ravage,Laser Beak, Rumble,Reflector." Sound Wave called out.

The various items on his desk began to shift forming the minicons. Laser Beak with his black mechanical wings and sharp claws flew on Sound Waves shoulder. Reflector in his small purple robotic form knelt on one knee before his master. And the black sinster looking robotic Panther that was ravage laid at Sound Wave's feet. Rumble stood on the desk with a smug mechanical smile painted on his face.

"Sound Wave, shall we spy on Bludgeon?" Questioned Ravage.

"No, I seek information on the others, I fear they intend to kill Megatron. And must know more."

"It shall be done."

The Minicons then scattered through various crevices and cracks within the walls and door of Sound Wave's office. The Director of Decepticon intelligence then returned to his work as he contemplated the safest route to Koan and how to discourage any immediate descent.

Optimus Prime stood on the bridge of the arc in silence.

Sun Streaker was dead. He was one of Prime's best soldiers. He was also a good man. A sacrifice that was now being evaluated. The others were all wounded except for Smoke Screen and Trail Breaker. The wreckers had come back in one piece. In exchange Motormaster was dead. Taking Menasor off the board doing deep damage to Decepticon terrorist cells on earth. But the Turkish government was less than pleased with the damage.

"Prime, before you say anything let me-"

"The survivors," Prime began cutting Prowl off, "What is there condition."

"Tracks should recover," Ultra Magnus said, "War Path is critical and Side Swipe is still being evaluated."

"Is Side Swipe conscious?"Optimus Prime asked.

"No."

"So he dosen't know yet?'

"No."

There was silence. Optimus Prime formed a frown on his face. Side Swipe was also an excellent soldier. How would he react when he found out his brother was dead. Would he be motivated to fight harder or would he be broken. Either way he would need to know.

"When he wakes, I want to know immediately I approved the mission he should hear it directly from me."

Prowl formed an uneasy look on his face. Prime took to much blame. It was Prowl's plan most of the blame should've been on him.

"Now, this Deadlock bring him in, whatever information he contains must be imperative."

Minutes later the doors swung open. Deadlock stood looking up at Optimus Prime with his shiny bright face with sharp pointed edges on that crown he wore on his face plate. He kept a straight face. He was escorted by Iron Hide who stood tall on the right end and by Hound on his left.

"Deadlock what information do you contain that is worth this amount of trouble?" Optimus asked.

"The Decepticons are weak," Deadlock began, "As an Intel operative I collected extensive detail on their internal affairs. A strong underground insurgency has formed during Megatron's various campaigns. Its heavily armed and very well trained. Each of the major generals accept for Sound Wave and Bludgeon who I was unable to collect reliable information on is plotting to kill Megatron and soon. However they are also plotting to kill each other. And Bludgeon who I learned from one of his loyal generals plans to invade the Earth soon. He has been assembling a strike force which includes the combaticons. It was supposed to be a surprise attack."

"Is that all you have to say?" Questioned Optimus Prime.

"Is there anything else you require to know?" Dead Lock Questioned.

Prime was silent. He'd suspected everything that had been stated. Accept the insurgency on Cybertron. Now he needed to act on confirmed information.

"You are dismissed."

Deadlock bowed a bit, turned and then strolled out the door. His two escorts followed him. As soon as it had shut, Prime and his two top generals turned to one another.

"Prime," Said Prowl, "We have an opportunity, the answers simple and it's been staring us in the face the whole time. To destroy the Decepticons we must kill Megatron."

"Prowl,that's not simple," Ultra Magnus jumped in, "But I agree he is the only thing holding their empire together. He dies it falls apart."

His two top generals agreed, that meant it was a logical venture. But it still had issues.

"Prowl, I've battle Megatron time and time again. War is programmed into his systems. The only way to ensure his death would be to tear his spark from his chest and crush it. Before we even consider infiltrating Cybertron we must ask if he can be killed." Said Optimus Prime

"Obviously the cons are thinking about the samething, as you said we've got to take his spark. We need a team of highly capable warroirs," Said Prowl, "Tell me have you heard of nucleon."

"Yes, it's a form of Energon that could kill its user, and if they live they will lose their ability to transform and slowly function of their system all together. Decepticon shock troopers use it in shots."

"What if I told you Brainiac was able to neutralize the last two aspects and keep all the good stuff. Essentially you could die but if you don't you get all the benefit minus the negatives through complete transfusion."

"Prowl cut to the chase."

"Between you, Magnus, and Fortress Maximus we have three top percenters," Prowl began, "Side Swipe and Warpath are on death's door. We ca-"

"No, how can you be sure it'll work?

"Brainiacs tested it before," Said Prowl, "An Autobot named Arcee survived a transfusion. It works. If we do this we'll have enough muscle to kill Megatron,"

Optimus Prime went silent. He had hoped Ultra Magnus would've declared this as absolute Madness. But the General stayed silent. Perhaps he agreed and didn't want to admit it.

"Optimus, it's a risk and yes the consequences are dire and yes assassination is questionable. And yes su subjecting wounded bots to a scientific process that could kill them is also questionable. But when the Decepticons are gone a thing of the past and peace finally dawns you'll be glad."

"Or haunted," Prime snapped, "These things we do now, are the very things the enemy does the things we brand evil. If we destroy them only to become them they've won. I will condone this but only if I may speak with Side Swipe first. Warpath may never come to. Side Swipe will have to speak for both of them. If I were to simply order it, then I would have become nothing more than a tyrant seeking to kill another tyrant. It may be true that to defeat evil we must commit evil maybe even greater evil against them. Despite that we can not lose what it is that separates us from them along the way."

There was a brief moment of silence. Long ago the Autobot cause had been to save the Cybertronian republic from Decepticon Guerrilla cells. They had a strict code of conduct in combat. As time went on the war grew more dirty. Now it was hard for some to recall what was even in that code.

Yet despite all that Prime still sought to defend the Republic. He could not bring himself to get rid of rights of his own people to win he'd rather condemn himself to death. He saw the look in Prowl's eyes. He to had changed. No longer was he the noble and just police officer turned soldier. He changed to something he believed was the only thing capable of killing the Decepticons. And that person did not agree with Prime on right and wrong.

"You're command is supreme, I will return if Side Swipe comes to. But if he doesn't soon Prime, you must reconsider, for Bludgeon is coming and I know he will bring about our decimation unless something is done."


End file.
